Lotus Patch
by Somnia Memorias
Summary: The Lotus Patch. A fun and exciting festival for new love to blossom. So what the heck is Sasuke doing there with Hinata? And why are they on a double-date with Naruto and TenTen? -Please R and R. Rating may change.-
1. Eye Insult Contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

**This story is... sort of a request from Ariana and another friend of her's so... yeah. **

**Ok, so this story was originally supposed to be a One-Shot, but I decided to turn it into a small story. I hope you all like it.**

**P.S: Please tell me what you think of it. So please Read and Review. I'd very much appreciate it.**

**From, Somnia.**

* * *

" Would you stop that? You're fucking acting like you're dying. Its pathetic. " Sasuke hissed under his breath. " People are starting to stare. " Sasuke tried his best to act like he didn't know who the idiot next to him was.

" But I'm hungry! " Naruto said crawling on the ground of Konoha's streets. " I need _fooooooood_! "

" We're at the market, Naruto. There is food every where, dumbass. " He stated as he eyed a few fruit and vegetable stands.

" This isn't food! Ramen is the only food out there! "

Sasuke glared hard at his 'best friend'. " Then get up and_ walk_, idiot. It'll be faster then crawling. " He hissed again before 'lightly' kicking his friend in the side of his stomach.

Naruto rubbed his now bruised side. He looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. " But it's so far away! Its on the other side of town, and I'm hungry now! "

Sasuke cringed at Narutos' high pitched whiny voice. " And just what the hell am I suppose to do about that, huh? Carry you? "

Naruto gasped, his eyes lite up brightly in happiness. " Yea-- "

Sasuke glared harder at Naruto. " That was a joke. " Sasuke spat out through his gritted teeth. ((A/N: Is that even possible? xD )) " What the hell makes you think I would _ever think _of doing something like that? "

Naruto sat indian style on the ground chuckling weakly while rubbing the back of his head. " I was hoping. "

" Tch, you're more of an idiot then I thought you were. "

" So, " Naruto got up and dusted himself off. " where were we going again? "

He scoffed. " You're kidding right? " Sasuke raised his left brow in question.

" Training grounds? " He tilted his head in question.

A pair of Uchiha hands started to clench and unclench. Oh how they longed to wrap around the blonds neck in a tight hold. " (Sigh) Naruto, we just left the training grounds because you were hungry and wanted to get something to eat because you were 'dying'. "

Bright blue eyes widened at those words. Naruto dropped back to the ground in a sitting position holding his stomach. " Gahh! I'm so hungry, I'm about to die! "

Sasukes' left eye twitched in irritation. The Uchiha hands started to lean towards the neck they so badly wanted to squeeze. But before the hands could leave Sasukes' side, he stuffed them into his pants pockets. " You forgot all about your hunger until I reminded you, so how could you be 'dying'? "

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. " Because you had to remind me! I finally got my mind off of it, then you had to go and reminded me that I was hungry, so I got hungry again! " Naruto clenched his stomach after it made a growling noise.

' _Take a deep breath. Just calm down_. ' Taking his advice by inhaling deeply, Sasuke released it in a sigh before closing his eyes. " And here I thought you couldn't get even more of an idiot. You keep surprising me, dobe. " Sasuke sighed again before kicking Naruto's leg. " Now get up before some one-- "

Before the rest of Sasukes' sentence could be voiced, it was to late. Those 6 simple words already jinxed some one.

* * *

" Are you sure we didn't get enough, Hinata? " TenTen asked with slight sarcasm emitting from her voice.

A light shade of pink tinted Hinata's cheeks. " I-its not_ that _bad, TenTen-chan. " Hinata glanced down at all the bags they were carrying.

" Oh, no, no! Of course not! " TenTen _tried _to lift her arms up to wave them around, but the weight of the contents in the bags only made her arms raise a little higher then they originally were. " You know, I think we might as well just bought the whole dang store. " She grinned at her friend.

" TenTen-chan! Stop being so mean. You know how badly I don't want to mess up the dinner. " The pink tint to her cheeks grew a little darker shade.

TenTen nudged Hinatas' left shoulder with her own right shoulder. " I'm just messing with you, Hinata. " TenTen sighed as she tried to move some of the bags straps on her left arm to put them in a more comfortable position. " (Sigh) But honestly, Hinata, I think we might of got to much. I mean, you almost just about bought out the whole meat store. Did you really need to buy so many steaks and fish? "

Taking another glance down at the bags that hung from her and TenTens' arms, Hinata just _barely_noticed that they had more then 6 bags hanging from each one of their arms. A sweat-drop slid from Hinata's temple down to her chin. " P-perhaps you're right. "

" And not to mention, " TenTen raised her right index finger. " you bought more stuff yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that as well. " The brunette sighed. " You know, you were only supposed to bring a dish or two to the party. Not a whole meal that can feed a whole freaking army. "

Hinata giggled. " Yes, but, you know how much Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun and Chouji-kun's family eats. And you also know how much they like my cooking. Plus they each like different types of food, so I don't want to bring just one or two dishes. "

TenTen sighed for the umpteenth time that day. " You really are to kind for your own good, you know that? "

Hinata turned her head to look at her friend. " You keep saying that, TenTen-chan. " She let out another giggle.

" Yeah, yeah. Lets just get back to your place so we won't have to carry these bags for much longer. "

" But remember, " Hinata tried to mimic TenTen by raising her index finger. " you promised to help me make the food. "

TenTen groaned loudly. " Don't remind me. If it weren't for Neji glaring at me when I was about to say no, I would of said it. But noooo, he had to be there, behind you when you asked. "

" That's why I asked when Neji-nii-san was around. I knew he would 'make' you help me with his glare. " Hinata grinned. " Of course, he only glared at you to make you help me was because I asked him before I asked you. And of course, Neji-nii-san didn't want to help, so he pushed it onto you. "

TenTen glared at Hinata before sighing. " You know, you really are evil. "

Her grin widened. " You keep saying that, TenTen-chan. "

Sighing again, TenTen started talking. " Lets just hurry up and get to your apartment already. My arms are starting to tingle. " TenTen shift the bags on her arms again. " I don't want one of us-- "

Before the rest of TenTen's sentence could be voiced, it was to late. Those six simple words jinxed Hinata.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it so far, Tri? I hope this is alright to what you requested.

* * *

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath as her foot caught ahold of some ones leg, making her fall forward. A few bags flew out of her grip to the ground, food items flew out of the bags. But before Hinata fell down to the ground, her forehead collided against some ones chest. The shock from the collide make Hinata stumble backwards, falling to the ground on her butt with a 'thud'.

" Ah! Hinata, are you ok? " TenTen took a few steps backwards to reach her friend.

" Hinata-chan! Oh god, you ok? I feel so bad! " Naruto tried to stand to help Hinata up.

" Auuuuu... that really hurt. " She whined while rubbing her lower back.

" Idiot! What kind of person just _sits on the ground _in the middle of a busy market street, huh?! " He glared at Naruto and once again Sasuke 'lightly' kicked Naruto. " And you! " Sasuke turned his glare on the female that was still on the ground.

Hinata stopped rubbing her sore back at hearing his last two words. She looked up at his onyx glaring eyes to see if he was looking/talking at/to her. ' _Dang it_... _he is_...'

Sasuke pointed his right index finger at Hinata. " What kind of person _walks_ in the middle of a busy market street_ with out _looking where they're going, huh? "

Hinata stare at him, gaping. Not entirely sure how he wanted her to reply.

" Huh? "

She continued staring at him blankly.

Sasukes' eye's twitched. " Huh?! "

Hinata finally blinked. " Um... sorry? " She raised a thin brow in question.

Sasukes' eye twitched more at her response.

" Oi! " Naruto and TenTen shouted and pointing their index finger at Sasuke.

" She's not at fault here, Sasuke! " Naruto yelled.

" Yeah! I seen what happened, and the least you could of done was steady her before she fell down to the ground when her head colided with your chest. But _nooooo_! You decided to be a jerk and just stand there. " TenTen yelled out as she tried to cross her arms over her chest with a 'huff', but then remember bags were draped on her arms.

" Anou. " Hinata's quiet voice wasn't heard in Naruto and TenTen's ears.

Ignoring the words from Naruto, and... the brunette haired girl he had no idea who she was, Sasuke continued to talk/look to/at Hinata. " 'Sorry'? That's all you have to say for acting like an idiot and 'head butting' me? " He scoffed, though his glare on Hinata softened a little, but just a _barely_. Barely that no one even noticed.

Naruto and TenTen had their mouth gaped open in mock hurt and anger from being ignored.

Hinata blinked again. " Um... yes? "

Sasuke scoffed again. " Would you stop answering my questions with another question? "

" Um... Sorry? " Hinata replied again, still not sure what she was supposed to say.

" You should really try to get more words into your vocabulary. That way you might sound a little more less of an idiot. " Sasuke grunted out.

" Hey! That was uncalled for! " TenTen now dropped the bags on the ground that hung from her arms. Yay, now her arms are free to beat the crap out of Sasuke!

" Sasuke, that wasn't very nice. " Naruto glared at him. " You're acting like she 'head butted' you on purpose, but she didn't, stupid. She tripped. " This time Naruto frowned. " You know, you're never this angry and hurtful when ever Sakura-chan or Ino tackle you, and they did it on purpose! So why the heck are you being such a teme towards Hinata-chan? "

" Anou? "

Sasuke didn't turn from Hinata but he was looking at Naruto in the corner of his eye. He blinked once.

" Hey, yeah. " TenTen's brows knitted together. " Naruto actually made sense for once. It's not like you fell to the ground, she just hit her head on your chest. I doubt you even felt that. "

" Hey! " Waterfall tears fell from Naruto's eyes. " There was no need to say that I actually made sense for once! I make sense all the time! "

TenTen crossed her arms. " My mom told me about something like this once. " She began, ignoring Naruto and his tears.

Sasuke's jaw clenched as his body tensed. ' _Shit_... _Don't say what I think you're going to say_... '

" She said that when a guy tends to pick on a certain girl more then he does with other girls, that mean's he lik-- "

" Anou! " Hinata finally stood up straight once every one's attention was directioned towards her. " Thank you very much for sticking up for me, but I'm sorry, TenTen-chan, Naruto-kun. "

Naruto and TenTen gave Hinata a confusing looked.

Her hands wringed together behind her back. " Well, you see, anou, me and Sasuke-san sort of have this... well its kind of an inside joke. " Hinata said meekly.

" An... inside joke? " TenTen raised her brow in question. " Please tell me what that means. " She crossed her arms over her chest in confusion.

Hinata weakly chuckled while running her hand through her violet hair in a nervous fashion. " Anou, you see, I bumped into him a few times, and a few days ago, I, um, accidentally bumped in to him again. "

Sasuke scoffed. " Tch, I wouldn't consider that an 'inside joke' and, " Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. " you didn't simply 'bump' into me. You ran at me at full force. "

Hinata frowned slightly though it looked like a pout. " You're making it seem as if I ran into you on purpose. I said 'Move' before I bumped into you, so you had a warning. "

" Yeah, you said 'Move' 2 seconds before you crashed into me. " Sasukes' brows knitted in frustration. " And stop saying you 'bumped' into me. We both fell to the ground because you rammed into me. "

Naruto and TenTen looked at each other with their eyes wide and mouths gaped before turning their attention back to Hinata and Sasuke.

" I was moving to fast so I couldn't move. " Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. " And aren't you supposed to be _Uchiha Sasuke_? The one who can do just about _anything_? The _number one _rookie of our year? 2 seconds is plently of time to get out of the way. Besides, I said sorry. "

" Hn. Yes, that is true. I can do anything, but dodging you in 2 seconds while you're going 300 miles per second is impossible. " Now it was Sasuke's turn to raise a brow in question. " And if I'm not mistaken you said, " clearing his throat, Sasuke made a falsetto voice. " 'Um... sorry?' " He cleared his throat again, his voice back to its normal stoic tone. " And once again, if I'm not mistaken, that's a question. Meaning you weren't really sorry, you just felt that you needed to say it. " Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Once again, Naruto and TenTen looked at each other.

" Hey... is it just me... or does Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme seem like they are... " Naruto whispered.

" Normal? "

" Yeah... " Naruto rubbed the back of his head. " Well, as normal as Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme can be. "

" True. But I wonder if that's a good thing or not... " TenTen gulped as she continued to watch the 2 bicker. ' _Hinata is actually talking back to Sasuke_? _Wow_... _Neji must of put a foot in her ass to not be afraid of people and actually stick up for her self_. '

Naruto gulped as well. " True. "

" (sigh) We go through this every time this happens. It's really annoying you know. "

" I have a solution so we both won't be annoyed. Want to know what that solution is? " Sasuke leaned in towards Hinata, seeming as if he were about to whisper something. " STOP TRIPPING, 'BUMPING', AND RAMMING IN TO ME! " He leaned back, shoving his hands in his pockets. " It's as simple as that. " He once again stated matter-of-factly.

" You didn't have to yell it! "

" Well you didn't have to be an idiot, idiot. "

" You don't have to be mean. "

" Well you don't have to be an idiot, idiot. "

" Hey... " Naruto called out to TenTen again. " Is he... trying to... joke? "

TenTen nodded a few times slowly. " I... think he is. "

" So what? " Sasuke continued. " Do the white eyes actually mean you're blind, since you know, you're always tripping around me. " Sasuke flicked Hinata's forehead with his right index finger, earning an 'ow' from her. " Or is the reason why you're always tripping or 'bumping' into me, as you put it, because you actually have a crush on me and that's the only way to tell me? " His voice was stoic, but his face held amusement with a smirk. Sasuke might of looked cool on the outside, but on the inside... that was a different story.

' _The hell did I say that for_?! _That was really random, you dumbass_. _She's going to know something is up_. '

A light shade of pink made its way onto Hinata's cheeks as she slapped away Sasuke's hand before he flicked her forehead again. " For your information, my eyes aren't white, they are a very light lavender color. " Hinata then flicked Sasuke's forehead with her own index finger, earning a 'Tch' from him. " And no, I don't have a crush on you. I was just walking around with out looking where I was going, as you put it. "

" What ever. " Sasuke slapped away Hinata's hand before crossing his arms. " You still look blind to me. "

" Well I'd rather look 'blind' then it be an emo, depressing, solid black color. "

Naruto gasped. " Ohhhhh, no she didn't! " He kept looking between Sasuke and Hinata.

TenTen gasped. " Ohhhhh, yes she did! " She kept looking between Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasukes' eye twitched. She was actually making fun of him. _**Him**_. The great Uchiha Sasuke. No one mocks him and gets away with it. " Yeah? Well I'd rather my eye color be an 'emo, depressing, solid black color', then have ugly eye veins sticking out around my eyes every time I summon _my_ blood line, _Hinata_. " Sasuke said through gritted teeth, yet, Hinata knew he was only 'joking' around 'his' way.

TenTen gasped. Ohhhhh, no he didn't! "

Naruto gasped. " Ohhhh, yes he did! "

Hinata gaped in mock hurt. " Well at least it doesn't look like I have red eyes and need a lot of eye drops when I summon _my_ blood line, _Sasuke_. " Hinata's reply came fast. So fast that a few people -coughSasukecough- thought she might of already had that come-back in mind way before she knew the conversation was going towards 'Eye Insults'.

" Ohhhh! She burned you, Sasuke-teme! " Naruto busted out laughing while pointing at Sasuke.

" Holy crap! That was awesome, Hinata! " TenTen laughed out while patting Hinata's shoulder with pride. ' _Man, Neji really must of worked hard on her. She would of never done something like that to any one. Let alone at Sasuke_. _She didn't even stutter once_! '

Hinata stood tall with her head held high, and fists clenched by her side. A stern look was on her face, almost daring Sasuke to say anything else, she was more then ready to counter it. But it didn't help that she had a dark blush covering her cheeks from embarrassment. ' _I actually insulted Sasuke_! _What the heck is wrong with me_? _He's going to be real mad_-- '

Suddenly, Sasuke raised his right hand towards Hinata's head. The sudden movement from the Uchiha made Hinata flinch and close her eyes, waiting for him to hit her or do _something _for insulting him. But all she felt was a quick small shot of pain in the center of her forehead. Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke retracting his hand back.

" I knew you had some back-bone to you, Hyuuga. Don't be scared to use it. " Sasuke smirked at the shock/surprise written on Hinata's face.

* * *

**Woot, done. Next chapter will be out... some time... soon... or something. I still have to work on 'Open Up', so I might be spending to much time on trying to get the next chapter out so soon. Sorry! But I'll try working on it from time to time.**

**Anyways, I hope it was alright. As I said before, this is a Requested Story for a friend of a friend. And I also hope it was ok for you Tri.**

**From, Somnia.**


	2. Salmon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever sort of own this idea for this fanfict. Some credit goes to my friend Tri.**

**Woot. Finally got this chapter out. Took long enough, huh?! Sorry about that. Turns out the Guitar Hero tournaments me and Fluffy have been going to hasn't ended yet. I decided to try my hardest and go ahead and get this chapter out, because I'm not sure when the next chapter will be put out, since I'm going to _try _(Key word there, 'try') and spend all of my time training for the tournament so I can try and win a Wii. I honestly doubt I'm going to win since this one guy I know, Josh, or his hot friend Zach(I think that's his name.) will most likely win. But I'm going to try my hardest and try to win it in 2 or 3 weeks. Wish me luck!**

**A/N: I know I already posted this chapter yesterday, but I forgot to add a sort of important detail to it, so I had to delete the chapter so I can add what I left out. So yeah. Sorry for posting this chapter twice.**

**From, Somnia.**

* * *

TenTen and Naruto stood dumb-strucked from what Sasuke just said.

Hinata felt more puzzled and confused then TenTen and Naruto did, since Sasuke was the one talking to her. She just continued to gape at Sasuke while he still kept his annoying smirk on his annoying face... annoying to Hinata, of course. Most girls would squeal at his smirk and melt in the inside. Of course... they would do that even if some one mentioned a word that started with 'Sa', thinking who ever started to speak said word, imagination would shoot off thinking they were about to say 'Sasuke'. Anyways! Back to what just happened a few seconds ago. Hinata needed to focuse on that and not his annoying smirk... that made her want to punch it right off of his pretty little face. No! Back to the other subject on focusing on his words.

' _I knew you had some back-bone to you, Hyuuga. Don't be scared to use it_. '

Hinata thought about his words. She then repeated them to her self over and over again in a matter of 2 seconds in her mind. Was he trying to be nice to her? After she insulted him more then 2 times? Was 'I knew you had some back-bone to you' even considered being nice? Or was he trying to taunt her? Or insult her? Once she was sure more then 20 minutes pasted of staring at him, which was really only 30 seconds, it just felt like 20 minutes to Hinata, she finally closed her mouth only to open it again to speak a question that she had no idea what she was going to ask.

How ever, once her mouth opened, Naruto beat her to it.

" Teme... was that an insult... or you being nice... or something? 'Cause I'm kind of confused. " Naruto scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

' _Good question. _' Hinata and TenTen thought to them selves.

Sasuke closed his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. " Che, it just means that she needs to learn to stand up for her self... once in a while. " His eyes slowly opened up, showing his blood red sharingan glaring at Hinatas' pale lavender eyes. " But just because I let you mock my blood-limit, does not mean I'll give you special treatment. I'll let this one time slide, but the next time I won't be so kind. "

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath when she seen Sasukes' eyes turn to the sharingan. Boy those blood red eyes freaked her out. Yes, she was use to her sensei's eyes being red, but Sasukes' eyes are different, the red seems more deeper... more colder. Hinata was about to apologize when she heard him saying she was 'mocking his blood-limit', but before she could open her mouth, she thought about their little 'Eye Insult Contest'. _He_ was 'mocking' _her_ blood-limit too. So why does he get 'special treatment' and is able to mock her blood-limit, but she can't mock his? Just because he's Uchiha Sasuke he gets to do what ever he wants? That's not really fair. That's not fair at all.

Hinata closed her eyes and she crossed her arms under her breasts, mimicking the movement and pose Sasuke did a few seconds ago. " You know, y-you make a v-very good point there, Sasuke-boy... "

Sasuke cringed on the inside from that nick name and only showing his discomfort of the name by narrowing his eyes slightly. While Naruto on the other hand was trying his damnest not to snicker out loud for fear that Sasuke would do every thing in his power to make him suffer a horrible and long death.

Slowly, Hinata's eyes opened up, her blood-limit Byakugan eyes trying to glare at Sasuke just as hard as he was glaring at her. " But I t-think I'll take my chance a-and see how 'kind' you w-won't be next time I insult you. "

TenTen and Naruto kept switching their vision from Sasuke to Hinata every time one of them said something. Their eyes following the flow of their words as if they were a ball in a ping pong game, and Hinata and Sasuke were the players.

' _She's mocking me again_. ' Sasukes' eyes narrowed more. ' _Hell, Sakura knew to back down when ever I did something smaller than that. Yet, even with my warnings and threats, she's still standing there, mocking my posture, movements, even activating her blood-limit and glaring at me, like I did. _' Sasuke uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets. " Well then _little girl_, insult me. " His voice was mocking.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. " I refuse. "

His eye twitched. " What do you mean you 'refuse'? You talk all this big talk, yet you don't follow through. " Sasuke scoffed. " I was wrong, you don't have a back-bone. "

" No, I'm saying I refuse to insult you because you told me to. I'm not doing anything you tell me to, because you have no power over me. N-no authority. " Her voice was steady and firm.

" Oooooh, she got you there teme. "

' _Wow... ok... just... wow... Who the hell is this girl? Did Neji really turn her into... this? I mean, there's nothing wrong with the way she's acting but... its like she's a whole 'nother person. Weird that she's shy, quiet and stutters around me and every one else, but put her in front of Sasuke and she's a whole new person. A whole new person that speaks her mind and is able to insult the 'Great Uchiha Sasuke'. _' TenTen stared at Hinata for a little bit. ' _I remember mom told me about something girls do if they have a crush on some one... Most girls either flirts with which ever guy she likes. And other's who don't know of their feelings for a certain person... tends to... _' TenTen shook her head. ' _No, I doubt Hinata likes him. She's most likely just pissed because he thinks he's better then every one. Yeah. That's most likely it... _'

" Shut up, Naruto. " Sasuke hissed out, though he was still glaring at Hinata. " So, when do you plan on insulting me? "

Hinata stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. " W-when ever you start to annoy me... m-more then usual. "

" OH, SNAP! " Naruto busted out laughing while holding the sides of his stomach, tears falling down his face. " She got you good there, teme! "

" Holy hell! " TenTen joined in with Naruto's laughter. " That was awesome, Hinata! "

" Yeah! "

Sasuke took a few predatory steps forwards to stand inches away from his prey... uh... from Hinata.

Hinata's right leg moved back one step, out of fear of what Sasuke was going to do, though Hinata welded her self to stand her ground, to not move another inch, to not give Sasuke the satisfactory for making her flinch. Hinata kept her pale lavender eyes locked with Sasuke's blood red eyes.

" Well, well, Hyuuga... " Sasuke said quietly, looking down at her, his warm breath dancing across Hinatas' lips.

' _He's testing... and teasing me_... ' A shudder ran down Hinata's spine.

" You know... I take what you said as an insult. " His voice cool and calm, though held amusement.

Hinata gulped visibly. " D-do you now? "

" Yes. " Sasuke almost smirked when he seen Hinata shudder again. " I'm not annoying. " This time, he did smirk when he noticed Hinata finally looked away from his eyes and tried to look down to the ground, but instead of finding the ground to look at, Hinata's gaze stopped at his now smirking lips.

" O-oh. " Hinata gulped again before looking up back at his red eyes. " I'm s-sorry. "

Sasukes' smirk widened at those 2 simple words. ' _Heh... I won_... '

" B-because... " A small shade of pink tinted Hinata's cheeks as she slowly raised her right hand to cup one of Sasuke's cheeks.

' _What... the... HELL_?! ' Was all that was going through TenTen and Naruto's mind the whole time Sasuke walked up to Hinata, all the way to Hinata cupping Sasukes' face. Only now, there was an extra word thrown in their sentence. ' _What... the... flaming... HELL_?! ' Their mouths gaped open as they continued to stare at Hinata and Sasuke.

" Because? " Sasukes' tone of voice was below a whisper, yet he knew she heard him since they were so close together. Sasuke's hand slowly found its to Hinata's pink tinted cheek.

" B-because... it must be hard having t-to live with pink-eye every day. "

Sasukes' smirk turned upside down to a frown as his hand drop back down to his side. '_ There goes our little 'heart-to-heart_' ', Sasuke thought with a mental scowl.

Naruto and TenTen stayed quiet for a few seconds before laughing loudly together from Hinata's remark. Naruto was bent forward holding onto his knees for support, while TenTen was leaning onto Naruto's back for her own support.

" It must be really h-hard having to live with both eyes being infected with pink-eye. Y-you should really get that checked out. " Hinata dropped her hand back down to her side then clasped her hands behind her back while taking a few steps away from Sasuke with a small smile on her face.

" Ha... ha... ha... Very funny. " Deactivating his sharingan, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pants pockets. He too took a few steps back.

" Hinata, man! You rock! You're my hero! That was an awesome come-back. " Naruto said through his laughter.

The pink shade on Hinata's cheeks increased as she closed her eyes also deactivating her Byakugan and bowed her head to hide her blush. " T-thank you, Naruto-kun. " Hinata opened her eyes to see the ground littered with different vegetables, fruits, some fish and meat cuts wrapped in parchment paper, and whole fish's. " Oh no... " Hinata said out loud, gaining the attention of the 3 shinobi closest to her.

" What is it, Hina-- " TenTen followed Hinata's gaze towards the ground and seen all of the scattered food items. " Oh... well... that's not good... I forgot about the food... "

" THATS RIGHT! " Naruto yelled out in a high voice making them all wince from the high frequency of his voice while hitting his fisted right hand on his flat left palm. " I forgot you tripped over me and spelt all of your food. I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan! " Naruto rubbed the back of his head before getting on his knees and started picking up the closest food items next to him.

" T-that's alright, Naruto-kun. Its n-not you're fault. "

'_ Che, like hell it isn't._ ' Sasuke thought darkly. ' _He's the one that made you trip, therefore, it's his fault_. '

Hinata slowly dropped down to her knees so she could also start picking up the items. " Besides, I think I can s-still use most of these items. The dirt will wash right off of the vegetables, same for the fruits. Most of the meats were wrapped in parchment paper, so I-I don't think they got exposed to any dirt. " Hinata sighed as she picked up a whole salmon by its tail. " How ever, I don't think I can save the fish... "

" Aw, don't worry about it, Hinata. I'm sure we can find a shop that has more fish that you haven't cleaned out. "

" I-I know, TenTen-chan. Its just such a waste to waste all of this fish... "

" It'll be alright. Lets just get this cleaned up before some one complains about the mess. " TenTen bent over and picked up the bags that she dropped a few moments ago.

" Oi! Sasuke-teme! Stop standing there like you're all cool and help us pick this food up! " Naruto then stood up and frowned at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly moved his eyes to look at Naruto. " And why should I do that? "

" Because! "

Sasuke scoffed. " That's a good reason. I can't believe I didn't see it that way before. " He then rolled his eyes.

" Sasuke-teme, don't be such a teme! " Naruto fummed out while Sasuke just sighed.

" Oi! Hinata-chan! " A voice called out in the back ground of Naruto's and Sasuke's little 'agrument', making Hinata stand up from her bent down position and turn around to find out who the voice belonged to.

" O-oh. " Hinata waved at the running Ino. " Hello, Ino-chan. "

" Hey! " Ino came to a stop right in front of Hinata, noticing all of the vegetables and meat on the ground. " What the hell happened here? " Ino asked with a raise brow.

Hinata laughed nervously. " I tripped over Naruto-kun when he was on the ground. "

" What the hell was he doing on the-- Know what? Never mind. I don't even want to know. " Sighing while shaking her head, Ino looked back at Hinata. " Anyways, the reason why I'm here is because Chouji asked me to ask you if you're going to make his favorite dish for tonights festival. "

' _Festival? There's a festival going on tonight_? ' Sasuke thought in the back of his mind while still throwing insults at Naruto, apparently not noticing or hearing the past few weeks all of his fan girls asking him to go with them to the Lotus Patch festival, and also missing all of the signs and decorations for the festival.

Hinata covered her mouth, giggling. " Tell Chouji-kun I said yes. I just have to buy more salmon since most of the fish fell on the ground. "

" Oh thank god. " Ino breathed out a sigh. " He hasn't quit wondering if you were going to make the dish tonight for the past week, and Shikamaru put him on me! Honestly, I don't know what to do about them some times. " She sighed again then gave a small smile to Hinata. " You're going to have to teach me how to make it so he won't have to bother you about it all of the time. "

" Sure. You can come over any time. Just call before you come. You know how Hanabi-chan gets when ever 'Unexpected Guests come over, and she doesn't have enough time to get her hair and make-up done'. " Hinata giggled again.

" Because I said so, teme! " Naruto's voice was heard in the back ground.

Ignoring Naruto's loud mouth, Ino continued to talk to Hinata. " Oh yes, I remember that. God, and here I thought Sakura bitched alot at nothing. But still, no one can beat Sakura in the 'Bitching' department." Ino joined in with Hinata's giggle, only she was laughing loudly.

Hinata wish she was able to have such confidence in her self to do something like Ino and not have to worry about what people thought about her. Being the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan could really be such a bore and a strain on Hinata.

" So, would it be ok if I came over to your place tuesday around 5-ish? "

" Sure, that'll be fine with me. " She nodded with her reply.

" Alrighty. Well, I'll see you later tonight at the festival. Unless you'll need help carrying some of your dish's to the Hokage's Town Hall? "

" That doesn't make any sense, Usuratonkashi. " Came Sasukes' insult to Naruto.

Hinata tried her best not to giggle at Sasukes' comment so she tried to stay focused on Ino's question. " Oh yes please. But it's not going to be at the Town Hall any more. Since Tsunade-sama doesn't want for alot of people to be there and mess every thing up, I told her we could have it at my place since its bigger than the Hokage's Town Hall. " Hinata nodded again with her reply.

" Alright. OH! " Ino hit her left palm with her right fist. " When are you going to the festival? I want to know when to look for you. "

" Yes it does makes sense! " Came Narutos' 'come back' to Sasukes' response.

" Oh, anou... since it's only around, " Hinata looked up at the sky. " 12:30pm, I still have to buy more fish, then start cooking some of the dishes, soo... I guess I'll be heading over there around 5:20pm or so. " Hinata nodded again as she fixed her gaze on Ino.

" Che, if you say so, Usuratonkashi. But just remember, your logic makes absolutely no sense what so ever. " Sasukes' response came swiftly, though most of his attention was focused on Hinatas' and Inos' conversation. ' _So she's going to the festival around 5, huh_... ' Sasuke mentally smriked, yet kept his scowl on his face. ' _That gives me an idea_... _Maybe I can make a short 'stop' at the festival later_. '

" You're cooking the food at the Hyuuga Compound right? Ok! I'll go down there around 8-ish or so to help move the food, m-kay? " Ino started walking away waving her hand, not giving Hinata a chance to reply. " See you later! "

" O-ok... 8 it is. " Hinata sighed.

" Because, if a some one drops something, its common sense that you should help them pick it up, teme! That's why! " Naruto pushed the smirking Uchiha hard, making the Uchiha stumble back wards and step on a banana. Losing his balance, Sasuke did a quick turned, trying to balance him self out, only to step on another banana making him stumble forward. From the sudden jerking motion, Sasukes' right hand went flying forward out of instinct to try and grap ahold of something. And of course, the 'something' Sasuke grabbed ahold of to get himself balanced, turned out to be Hinata's butt.

Hinatas' face flamed red at the sudden contact with her... -coughRearcough-. And out of instinct, Hinata turned around at lighting speed and slapped who ever violated her body hard across the face with the fish she was holding.

**SLAP!**

Sasuke blinked once, then blinked again, and blinked once more before he figured out what the hell just happened. ' _What the hell just happened_? _Ok, Naruto pushed me... making me stumble backwards and step on a banana... making me turn around to catch my self... but ended up stepping on another banana... making me reach out for anything to keep me level so I wouldn't fall... So then what the hell did I gra-- _' Then suddenly Sasuke blinked and the current events played over in his mind. He then seen how he grabbed ahold of Hinata's ass in slow-motion. ' _Oh shit_... ' Sasuke slowly rubbed his now slightly redden right cheek with the back of his hand, feeling it wet and kind of slimy feeling from the fish slapping him. Some dirt was smeared across his cheek. ' _I guess I deserved that... Even though it was Naruto's fucking fault_. ' Sasuke seethed while making a mental reminder to kill Naruto for making him 'grab ahold' of Hinata like that.

TenTen gasped as she once again dropped the bags that were drapped across her arms. While Naruto on the other hand busted out laughing again.

" Oh god! I'm sorry! " Hinata dropped the fish to raise her hands to cover her gaping mouth. " I-I didn't mean t-to do that! I-It was an accident! "

" Yeah... " Sasuke stood up straight, wiping off the rest of the slimieness off his cheek. " An accident. " Sarcasm dripping off his words.

" I-It wa-- " Hinata stopped mid-scentence once Sasukes' words regestered in her mind. ' _Was that sarcasm he was using? Does he think that I did it on purpose? Well I did, but I didn't mean to_. ' " W-what? "

" Oh, no, no. I believe you when you say it was an 'accident'. " ' _God please let this work_... '

" It was. " Her brows knitted together. ' _What the heck? He's the one who grabbed my butt! Its only natural for a girl to slap some one with a fish if they touche her with out her permission.. Erm... that is if the girl is holding a fish_. '

" And I said I believe you. " Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets.

" That... doesn't sound very convencing. "

" What do you want me to say? I totally believe that you didn't mean to slap me with a fish because you thought I was grabbing your ass on purpose. So don't worry. I totally believe you. Is that better? " His voice was its normal stoic sound, but the sarcasm was clearly laced in his words.

" N-no. You're making it seem like I slapped you on purpose. I-It was purely on instinct. "

" Instinct. Got it. " More sarcasm.

' _Oh my god... what the flaming is his problem_?! ((A/N: Um... just letting you all know, I got 'flaming' from Naruto The Abridged Series: Iruka and Kakashi Comment Special and also from Episode 12. Naruto TAS is really funny! You should watch it.)) _I shouldn't even be apologizing. He's the one who grabbed me. _' " Y-You're not being really fair, Sasuke. " Her brows knitted more.

" No, you're right. But you are forgetting you were just mocking my blood-limit a few moments ago. What better way to finish that off with slapping me and getting away with it, saying that's it was on 'instinct', when you knew that Usuratonkashi here pushed me making me fall. " Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets then crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

" H-how could I have know Naruto-kun pushed you when I had my back turned on you 2? F-for all I know you could of grabbed a hold of... me... on purpose, trying to put the blame on Naruto-kun for making you fall. L-like I said before... you are the 'Great Uchiha Sasuke' after all. Y-you should of been able to catch your self no matter what. "

" She has a point there, teme. "

" Once again, you're right. But if I wanted to 'grab' you, I would of done it with out doing something as lame as slipping on a banana... twice. And yes, I am the great Uchiha Sasuke, but despite every thing, I'm not perfect. As much as I hate to say it, I do trip from time to time. I am human after all."

Hinata opened her mouth to _try_ and counter his reasons, but once again, Naruto beat her to it.

" GOD! Why didn't I bring my camcorder?! That was probably a once in a life time thing! And I wasn't able to get it recorded! Gawd! Sasuke-teme, I'm going to run home and get my camcorder right quick, when I come back I want you to say you fail at life again. "

Sasukes' eyes narrowed on Naruto right before he punched the top of Naruto's head hard, earning Naruto a big pink bump on the center of his head. " I didn't say I failed at life, retard! I said I'm not perfect. There's a big difference. " He gritted out through his teeth.

" Same difference! "

" No it isn't! "

" Yes it is! "

" You must be retarded if you think that its the same! "

Hinata and TenTen stared at the two while they continued arguing. Their eyes bouncing from Sasuke, to Naruto, and so on.

" It is the same, teme! "

" Well if I fail at life just because I trip from time to time, you must really fail at life since you trip more then 10 times a day, dumb ass. "

" I don't fail at life just because I trip! "

" Well then I don't either, dumb ass! "

Hinata looked over at TenTen and gave a questioning look, silently asking ' _What the heck is going on_? '

TenTen looked over at Hinata once she felt her gaze on her and seen the look she gave her. She just shrugged her shoulders as her response as they both turned and continued staring at the two boys.

" Yes you do! "

" And what makes you so special? Oh that's right. Its because YOU **ARE** SPECIAL! "

" Shut up, teme! I'm not special! "

" Right, right. You're special ed. I forgot. "

" Shut up! "

" Anou. " Hinata stepped in between Naruto and Sasuke then placed a hand on one of their shoulders and pushed them apart further. " L-lets just drop it ok? H-how about we go for some tea in a little bit, to cool down? "

" That sounds pretty good to me. " Naruto grinned widely at Hinata. Completely forgetting about the argument he just had with Sasuke.

" Yeah, I'm up for that. I need a break anyways. " TenTen started picking up her bags... again.

" Che... whatever. " Sasuke looked away from the group of people with annoyance. ' _Good... it worked. Hopefully she forgot about me grabbing her ass so she won't feel awkward around me._ '

" A-alright. Lets just finish picking all of this food up, then we can-- "

" SASUKE-KUN! " A shrilling sing-song voice came out of no where making every one wince from the high pitch in the voice.

Though it made Sasuke wince more not only from the high pitch, but also from who the person is, and what she wants with him. ' _Oh god dammit_... '

* * *

**Done! I hope you all like this chapter. It seemed like I was getting no where's in this chapter! I wanted the whole 'fish scene' to happen way before it did, but I couldn't exactly work it out. Anyways, like I said, I hope you like it. When the next chapter will be out... I'm not sure. But I'll try working on it! And I know alot of you are saying 'What took you so long?!' Well like I said when the chapter first started, I've been busy with the Guitar Hero Tournaments. Plus I've been working on the idea I have for the ItacxHina FanFict. I already got the first chapter done, and I'm already working on the second one sort of as we speak, but I want to finish this FanFict up first before I put it out. Plus I need to work on 'Open Up'. Anyways, I'll try my hardest to get every thing out as soon as possible.  
**

**From, Memorias.**


	3. Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own this idea (with the help of a friend of mine, Tri, because she was the one who kind of requested this kind of FanFict) for the FanFict.**

**Review Reply:**

**Dragonlayer: Thank you very much. xD**

**Lex07Gaa: Wow, I didn't know my Fict had goodness or is addicting. o.o**

**ZeroXknightv8: I got the fish idea kind of from my mom. She was making some fish one night while I was working on the chapter and my dad was annoying her so she picked up the fish by the tail and said 'I'm going to hit you with this!', and I thought 'Hmmm... idea!'. xD As I've said in the last chapter, I wanted to add it right away in the chapter when I got the idea, but I couldn't really find a why to add it in there. **

**crunkn40: Sorry, but they are still kind of in the Food Market. But I promise on the next chapter, they'll be out, and I'll make a special little segment about Hanabi and her makeup just for you.**

**UnbeatableHinata: xD Thank you. It was kind of hard to add all of her come backs since Hinata doesn't really seem like the kind of girl that would do something like that. I hope I didn't over do it. xD**

**pisceanchic101: Thank you. **

**DeathandLove: Thanks.**

**HeartBrokenHinata: I know right? xD**

**M'kay, now that the Review Reply's are over with, I just want to go ahead and say sorry if this chapter is boring. I really couldn't work it out like I wanted it to. There really won't be any come-backs between Hinata and Sasuke in this chapter, I'm really sorry about that. But I hope you'll bare with me please.**

**Helpful Info: Just wanted to help you all figure out a few things if you're not sure about what happened or whater. All of Rookie 9 are around 17-18. Sasuke did go to Orochimaru when he was 12 but Naruto dragged him back a few years later and whatever, and so after a few years of being back in Konoha, the village forgave him and let him have his life as a Leaf Shinobi back. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to make that part of the story because 1: Its just boring, and 2: It has nothign to do with the FanFict.**

**From, Somnia.**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_" Che... whatever. " Sasuke looked away from the group of people with annoyance. '_ Good... it worked. Hopefully she forgot about me grabbing her ass so she won't feel awkward around me_. '_

_" A-alright. Lets just finish picking all of this food up, then we can-- "_

_" SASUKE-KUN! " A shrilling sing-song voice came out of no where making every one wince from the high pitch in the voice._

_Though it made Sasuke wince more not only from the high pitch, but also from who the person is, and what she wants with him. '_ Oh god dammit_... '_

* * *

" Oh, there you are Sasuke-kun! I've been looking every where for you! " Sakura jogged up next to Sasuke's right side, wrapped her hands around his arm and started pulling him in the direction where she came from.

Sasuke used all of his strenght to stand and stay in the exact spot he was in before Sakura tried to pull him away from the little group of people. " What the hell do you want, Sakura? " Sasuke's mono-tone came back.

Hinata and TenTen exchanged 'Here it goes again' glances before they looked at the two.

" We haven't trained together in a while, and I just learned a new taijutsu from Tsunade-sama. I want to show you it! " Sakura began to tug on his arm again in the direction of the training grounds.

Sasuke jerked his arm away from Sakuras' clutches... erm, grasp. " I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. "

Sakura finally looked around and seen Hinata, Naruto, and TenTen standing around Sasuke. " Oh. Hey guys. "

" Hello, Sakura. " Hinata slightly bowed out of old habit.

" Oi. " TenTen tilted her head up in an upwards nod.

" Ehn. " Naruto grunted his reply as he looked away from Sakura with his arms crossed.

" Awww, Naruto are you still mad at me? You're going to have to get over it. I told you we can only be team mates, nothing more. " Sakura tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Naruto 'Tched' at what Sakura said. " Don't flatter your self. I'm way over it. "

" Hmm... " Sakura tilted her head side ways then turned her attention back on Sasuke. " Anyways, lets go Sasuke-kun. " Sakura grabbed his arm again and started pulling him once more, only to have Sasuke jerk his hand away again.

" I told you, I'm busy. " His words came out through gritted teeth. " Go play ninja with some of the academy kids or something. Just stop bothering me. "

" Ohhhhh, Sasuke-kun! You arguing with Naruto doesn't qualify you as being busy. " Sakura whined, making Sasuke flinch on the inside. God how he loathes her voice. " At least come with me to the Lotus Patch festival later tonight. It's said that a couple who goes there usually end up togeth-- "

" I already have plans. " Sasuke hastily interrupted Sakura before she could say something very horrible.

" Awwwww come on, Sasuke-kun! It's not good to be training alone on such a fantastic-- "

" I'm not going to be training. "

" Well... " Sakura bit the tip of her right thumb nail. " I'm sure Tsunade-sama will let you leave a little late on your missi-- "

" I'm not going to be on a mission either. " Sasuke sighed in annoyance with his eyes closed.

While Sasuke and Sakura were 'talking', Hinata, Naruto and TenTen were busy picking up the dropped grocery items. When every thing was picked up, Naruto and TenTen both gave Hinata a look saying 'Lets go'. Hinata lightly cleared her throat, getting the attention of both Sasuke and Sakura. " Anou... W-We're going to g-go no-- "

Sasuke glared 'death' at Hinata over Sakura's head while mentally telling her. _'You fucking better not leave me with her'._

Hinata flinched and gulped inaudibly from Sasuke's death glare and his 'message' that she some how was able to hear. " O-or not... "

" Huh? " Sakura seen the death glare Sasuke was giving Hinata, so she turned around to look Hinata, which made her look away from her gaze. Sakura turned back towards Sasuke with a questioning look. ' _What's going on between them_? '

Sasuke turned his vision back on Sakura. " What? " He muttered harshly from her staring.

Sakura slightly jumped. " O-oh... heh... n-nothing. So... anou, what do you plan on doing during the Festival? "

" Be there? " Sasuke raise a brow.

" What? " Sakura's eye brows raised. ' _Maybe he changed his mind and is going to go to the Festival with me_! ' Sakura's cheeks got a light pink tint to them. " W-who are you going with? " Her emerald eyes were twinkling with hope.

Sasuke yawned, letting the name fly out of his mouth calm and smooth. " Hinata. "

Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened. " Eh?! " They both said simultaneously.

' _He is? When did that happen_? ' Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and TenTen all thought at the same time.

Saukra's eyes kept darting between Hinata and Sasuke, though every time her vision landed on Hinata, she glared at her. " W-what's... how... what? " She finally kept her eye sight on Sasuke.

" What do you mean 'what'? " Sasuke said in a mono-tone.

" Y-you're going with Hinata? " Sakura's eyes developted a tick, while that same exact question was coursing through Naruto and TenTen's minds. Hinata on the other hand, kept still with her mouth gaped open with a dumb found expression on her face.

" Did I not just say that? " Sasuke stated matter-of-factly as if the question Sakura just asked was one of the stupidest questions ever.

" But... why? I mean, you hardly know her, and she's kind of plain looking. " Sakura turned around and gave Hinata a small 'sympathetic' smile. " Oh, no offense Hinata-chan. You know I didn't mean it in a mean way. "

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare on the back of the pink hair girl's head, hoping that his glare would make her head explode, while Naruto had to hold TenTen back from beating the living day lights out of Sakura.

And on the other hand... Hinata's left eye slightly ticked. " Oh, t-that's alright, Sakura-_chan_. " Hinata also gave a small sickingly sweet smile. What better way to get back at the pink haired bitch then to hit her where she hurts the most? " I-I was going to t-tell you about me and S-Sasuke-_kun_going t-to the Lotus Patch Festival, but he s-said to keep quiet about it. " Hinata's 'sweet' smile turned into a 'sympathetic' one. " I'm so s-sorry for not telling you about i-it sooner, but you k-know how Sasuke-_kun _gets. "

Sasuke had to bite the inside of his bottom lip to stop from smirking and to keep his stoic mask in place. Naruto and TenTen had a look of dumbfound for their expression with their mouth gaped open.

Sakura also had her mouth gaped open as well. " W-what? "

A plan started to form in Hinata's mind. " Yeah t-that's why us four a-are here together right now. " Hinata glanced around at TenTen and Naruto.

" It is? " TenTen and Naruto said at the same time with raised brows.

Hinata nodded. " Mhm. Yeah. R-Remember, we were meeting h-here so we can set a date for when we're going to m-meet up at the Festival l-later. " A look of saying 'Please agree with me' was seen clear in her pale lavender eyes.

" Yeeaahh... " TenTen started out slowly. " We decided that... Naruto and Sasuke were going to... pick us up at your place once we're done cooking and get dressed for the Festival? " TenTen's sentence came out as a question, not knowing if what she said was the right thing to say or not. But to back her up, she elbowed Naruto in his ribs as best and as hard she could.

With a low 'ow', Naruto started rubbing his bruised ribs and nodding his head in agreement. " Yep. What ever she said just now is true. "

" But... " Sakura once again started glancing between Sasuke and Hinata. " how did... you... and him... come to... this? "

" O-Oh, well you see, " Hinata started to explain before Sasuke had a chance to make up a story. She then tried her best to flip her hair behind her shoulder, but the task was proven difficult since her hands were full holding shopping bag straps. Oh how fun it is to mess with Sakura about her and Sasuke going to the festival later. " I literally b-bumped into him a few days a-ago, which caused us to b-both fall on the ground. I f-felt real bad about doing t-that, so I asked him if he would a-accompany me to the L-Lotus Patch Festival, that way I c-can make him his favorite dish, as kind o-of a 'Sorry'. " Hinata turned her gaze towards Sasuke and gave him a smile, which made Sakura turn her attention towards him as well. " Right, Sasuke-_kun_? " To much sweetness oozed off of Sasuke's name.

' _Hn, she's a good actress_. ' Sasuke slightly smirked. " Right. " He laziedly rubbed the back of his head with a yawn. " Sorry I told her about our little 'date' later on tonight. But she wouldn't of stopped asking me about it if I didn't say anything. " His voice in a bored mono-tone, not giving away any thing.

Hinata softly shook her head. " N-no. It's ok. I know. If you h-hadn't of said any thing, t-then I would of. But we really do need to get g-going if we're going to h-have tea. I do need t-to go home a-and start cooking as soon as possible, y-you know. "

" Right. Oi, " Sasuke snapped his fingers to get Naruto and TenTen's attention. " Lets go already. "

" Yeah. " They both nodded their heads and replied at the same time. "

" I'll come too! " Sakura said as the small group of 4 started to take their first step. She took 'her place' next to Sasuke's right side.

TenTen snorted. " Sorry but you can't come, Sakura. " TenTen was still fuming about the comment she said about Hinata earlier.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. " What? "

" Its like TenTen-chan said, you can't come, Sakura. " Naruto scoffed.

" Why not? " Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

" Because this is a couples only thing, Sakura. "

" S-Sasuke-kun? " Sakuras' eyes widened with what Sasuke just said.

" Y-Yes, it's a c-couples only thing. That's why t-there are only four of u-us here. " Hinata answered instead of Sasuke

" I wasn't asking you. " Sakura hissed out as her head jerked backwards to look at Hinata. Urging her self not to stomp her foot like a child who doesn't get something they want.

Hinata's left eye twitched again at Sakura's childish behavior. " Well s-since we are going to the Festival t-together, it would only make sense that we are going a-as a _couple. _"

" But TenTen and Naruto aren't-- "

" If I'm not mistaken, Naruto told you he was over you. He had a reason. " TenTen butted in before Naruto could answer.

It was now Naruto and TenTen that had Sakura's eyes attention. " W-what? "

" Damn woman, you sound like a broken record. Don't you have something else in your vocabulary? " Sasuke grunted out with closed eyes.

For the first time, Sakura paid Sasuke no attention. " But... you... and him? " Sakura pointed to TenTen first then to Naruto.

" Its just as Hinata said, we're going to the Festival together, and you know what they say about the Lotus Patch Festival, right? " TenTen turned to Naruto to hear his reply.

' _Why is she doing all of this? _' Naruto thought as he glanced at the brunnette haired girl. After a few seconds of thinking, he turned his attention on Sakura. " Yes. " He nodded his head.

" How did it happ-- "

" None of your business. " TenTen snapped out. " Let's go Naruto. " She ordered Naruto as she nudged his shoulder with her own and started walking away from the small group in a huff with the brown shopping bags slightly behind her.

Naruto looked dumb found for a few seconds before turning on his heel and following TenTen.

' _Bastards for leaving us here--_' Sasuke thought angrily before hearing TenTen yell " Oi! Catch up with us at Gray Fox when you're done, got it? And hurry the hell up! We don't got all day! ".

Hinata smiled softly from her friends forwardness and boldness. " Yeah, we n-need to head o-over there pretty quick if I w-want to be done cooking for the F-Festival, Sasuke-_kun_. " Hinata said, continuing to play along with what was going on between them.

" Hn. " Sasuke grunted his reply then went to take a step in the direction of where Gray Fox was located, but was stopped once again by a very annoying voice.

" Wait! " Sakura called out once again earning a very loud growl from Sasuke.

" What is it now, Sakura? " The hands that once itched to be wrapped around a blonds neck just a few short moments ago now burned so badly to be wrapped around a certain pink haired girls neck.

" This is all a joke, right? Like some kind of April Fool's Joke on me, right? " Sakura started laughing. " You four are really mean to me! " She place her over her mouth to keep her laughter muffled. " Alright, " Sakura wiped away a tear. " that was a good joke though. I mean seriously, that was some good acting you guys. "

' _Shit... _' Sasuke remained impassive with a raise brow, acting as if he had no idea what Sakura was talking about.

Hinata also remained impassive at what Sakura said, but on the inside she was freaking out. ' _How'd she... figure it out? I honestly thought she believed us. Heck, even TenTen and Naruto played along in... what ever the heck 'this' is. Crap... _'

" What do you mean Sakura? " Sasuke's bored voice was heard as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Why... or better yet _how_could you and Hinata ever be an... 'item'? " Sakura said with slightly raised arms and a shrug.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply to Sakura's little 'comment', but Hinata beat him to it. " And... just exactly what is that supposed to mean? " Her brows knitted together in a frown.

" Once again, no offense, Hinata, but come on! I mean you and Sasuke hardly know each other! Plus you aren't really all that strong. I mean! " She started waving her hands in front of her defensively. " You are the Hyuuga Heiress, so you automatically are strong, but you're not what Sasuke is looking for in a girl. " Sakura finished off with a sweat drop falling off the side of her face.

This time, both of Hinata's eyes twitched.

" And just what the hell kind of girl am I looking for, Sakura? " Oh how badly his hands are burning now with want to wrap around Sakura's neck. It would be so easy. A few moments with them around her neck and it'll all be over with. But in an effort to make sure his hands doesn't disobey his thread thin of an order to not choke Sakura to death, he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Well, you're looking for some one who is strong. Emotionally and Physically. She has to be able to control her emotions at any given moment, and she has to be able to hold her own in a battle with out having to depend on others. Plus she can't have a special blood-limit, because if she does, that'll mean the children won't have to much Uchiha blood running in their veins, and I know how you want your children to have mainly Uchiha blood in them to restore your clan and its name. " Sakura held up her index finger and nodded as she talked with her eyes closed.

" Wow, you're absolute right, Sakura. " Sasuke said in a bored mono-tone.

Sakura's eyes twinkled brightly, she did a little hop from getting a compliment from Sasuke.

" So you're diffently ruled out as the girl I'm 'looking for', as you put it. "

The brightness in Sakura's eyes died down as did her jumps for joy. Her posture slumped. " W-what do you mean Sasuke? "

" You are just about the total opposite of every thing that you explained of what I want in a girl. "

" W-what do you mean? "

Sasuke's eyes closed. " Once again, you're sounding like a broken record. "

Hinata tried to hide her smile and giggle from the shocked and sad expression on Sakura's face and also from the annoyed expression on Sasuke's. Though her giggle made Sakura glare at her.

" What I'm saying is that you don't have any of the qualities what I'm looking for in a woman. " Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her glare on Hinata.

" But Sasuke, what are you talking about? I'm all of those things... I _have_ all of those qualities. "

Sasuke raised a brow. " You don't control your emotions well in battle. You're not all that strong. You need help in battle 95 percent of the time. And you forgot a quality. Your blood-line. " Sakura took in a breathe to speak but Sasuke continued. " There is nothing special about your clan. It's not known in any village. And you do not have any special talents that you could pass onto your children. And yes, it is true that I want my blood-limit to be the main blood type in the kids, but I would like for the mother's clan to give something to them as well. So as I've said before, you have none of the qualities I'm looking for. Hinata on the other hand is every thing I'm looking for in a girl. "

Hinata tensed from Sasuke little speech and did her best to keep her blush down by bitting her tongue. ' _What does he mean by all of that_? ' is what kept going through Hinata's mind. While Sakura on the other hand was fuming.

" What do you mean I don't have those qualities? I might not have my emotions under control all of the time, but I'm working on it. Same for my physical strenght. I've been studying under Tsunade-sama. I'm strong, physicaly and in all my jutsu's. "

" And you studying under the old hag is only thing you got going for you. "

Since her studying under Tsunade wasn't earning her any 'brownie-points' on Sasuke's good side, Sakura decided to 'attack' Hinata's reputation. " And Hinata has all of those qualities, how? She-- "

" Is now a full Jounin, and was just offered a chance to take the ANBU exams. Which is quite hard to even get that far, since the ANBU captain has to consider letting some one take the exams, which means she has to go through a fucking hard ass exam before she can actually take the ANBU exams. And she didn't even want to take it. It was offered to her. So that mean's she can control her emotions fairly well, same for her physical strenght. But the fact that she made Jounin first before the 'Rookie 9', is some thing big there. She also studies under the old hag as well, so what ever you're learning, she's learning too. And since she is the Hyuuga Heiress, she has to train much harder and learn different jutsus that you can never imagine. " Sasuke paused to enjoy the dumb found and shocked expression on Sakura's face. " It seems you haven't been paying much attention to her. "

Sakura started to search her brain for any kind of 'loop hole' out of the current situation. " But... what about-- "

" And as for her blood-limit, the Byakugan. Some time before my father's death, I asked him about the Hyuuga's when we were on our way to a meeting with them. And it turns out that the Uchiha's are relatives of the Hyuuga's. Kind of like distant cousins, if you will. So I have Hyuuga blood in me, and " Sasuke motion towards Hinata with his head. " she has Uchiha blood in her. I also asked him what would happen if a Uchiha and Hyuuga had children together. He said the Uchiha's blood is more advanced from the Hyuuga's, since the Uchiha's are evolved from the Hyuuga's, so the Sharingan will be more powerful then the Byakugan. How ever, that doesn't mean that the children wouldn't be able to use the Byakugan. They will, it just won't be as powerful as a full blooded user would be able to use it. "

' _Wow... I didn't know he knew so much about me and of the Hyuuga's... Heck, my dad didn't even know I became Jounin until just a few days ago... _' Hinata continued to stare at Sasuke in shock and question.

" Uhh... Sasuke-- "

" Sasuke, w-we really need to get going. I'm bored and my arms are s-starts to tingle from holding these bags. " Hinata lightly lifted her arms to show the brown bags that hang from her arms. " Here. " Hinata pushed Sakura out of her way with her shoulder and elbow to stand in front of Sasuke, making Sakura stumble over her feet a little before she regained her balance and glare at the jet blue haired female. Hinata ignored Sakura's glare and pushed the bags into Sasuke's arms. " Y-You can hold these for me. " She smiled up at Sasuke with a 'sweet' smile.

' _She's enjoying this way to much... _' Sasuke thought in an annoyed voice as he tried his best to not scowl. " Sure, not a problem. " He also tried not to talk angrily through gritted teeth. ' _Didn't even say a simple "Thank you, Sasuke!" or "You're the best, Sasuke!" Noooo. She just pushed the bags in my arms and expects me to hold on to them for her. She really is enjoying this way to much... _' Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

Hinata's smile widened as she linked her left arm with his right arm and started to walk away from Sakura with Sasuke in tow. Hinata turned her head towards the frozen Sakura. " Bye. See you later, Sakura-_chan_. " Not stuttering once, she turned her attention back to where they were walking.

* * *

The blond and brunette never said a single word to each other as they made their way to Gray Fox. Naruto's and TenTen's thoughts were wrapped around what happened when Sakura showed up.

Naruto's eyes kept glancing towards TenTen and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Only a long and squeaky 'Uhhh'.

" I'm sorry if all of what was said a few moments ago was random or you didn't want to partake in it, but Sakura really pissed me off when she said Hinata was 'plain' looking. Plus I didn't like how she was treating you, making it seem like she's some all-powerful-great-beautiful-princess ever, " TenTen spat out the 'all-powerful-great-beautiful-princess' in disgust. " and you're some lowly servant. " TenTen kept her eyes forward, not once looking at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth gaped open in surprise. " O-oh... "

TenTen looked at Naruto with a raised brow. " Was you expecting a different explanation? "

" N-no! " Naruto waved his hands in front of him, the bags hanging from his arms flopping around him. A blush covered his cheeks. " I was just... surprised that you would actually help me by saying we are a cou... " He trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

TenTen looked forward in an effort to hide the pinkness that dusted her cheeks. " Yeah well, Sakura royally pissed me off. And I knew that if she knew you were no longer following her around like a lost puppy, that would be a big blow to her ego. " TenTen cleared her throat and turned back to Naruto when she was sure her light blush went away. " Besides, I was doing that for Hinata as well. "

" Right. " Naruto grinned at TenTen. " Hinata-chan is lucky to have you for a friend. "

" Psh. " TenTen elbowed Naruto's ribs. " I'm your friend too, Naruto. "

Naruto's eyes brightened. " Really? "

" Duh! I wouldn't of said... what ever I said for just any one. "

His grin widened. " Of course. My bad. "

* * *

Once the 'couple' were sure they were out of Sakura's line of vision, they unhooked arms almost simultaneously, as if each other's arm had some horrible diseas.

Sasuke kept his eyes forward, while Hinata kept her eyes on the ground.

Hinata had her bottom lip caught between her teeth before she released it to talk. " W-Would you mind if I a-asked what that was about back there? "

Sasuke lightly scoffed. " Don't I have the right to ask that same question? "

Hinata raised her head to get a better look at Sasuke. Her brows knitted together. " N-No, since you w-were the one who got me into i-it to begin with, so y-you don't get a right to ask. Besides, w-would you rather me c-call you a liar, that you weren't really t-taking me? Then s-she would of known for sure you were lying, since she already didn't b-believe us. "

Sasuke scoffed again. " Look, I did it to get her off my back about the Festival, ok? "

" Yeah, and y-you see how w-well that went. " Hinata said with a slight roll of her eyes. A few seconds of silence went by before Hinata broke it again. " And why did you h-have to say m-me of all people? "

" I don't know. Quick thinking since you were right there, I guess. " Sasuke shrugged.

" Yeah b-but... why didn't y-you pick TenTen-chan? She was t-there too. "

Sasuke raised a brow in question. " Would you rather I said her name? "

A blush surfaced on Hinata's cheeks as her brows knitted together again. " D-Does it matter? "

" Exactly. " Sasuke turned his attention back to the road.

" Wha...? " Hinata stopped walking from Sasuke's response. She blinked, snapping out of her little daze to see Sasuke left her standing in the middle of the dirt road. ' _God I hate it when he does that! _' Hinata thought in frustration as she picked up her pace to catch up with Sasuke. " That d-doesn't asnwer my question, S-Sasuke-_kun_. " Hinata said once she caught up with him, and still added the sufix 'kun', since she knew it bothered the hell out of him when ever some one added that to the end of his name.

" And your question was? I forgot. " Sasuke's words were mixed with a yawn. His whole being just oozed 'Cool', and Hinata hated it.

" I-I just asked you it though. H-How could you forget? " Hinata asked in confusion.

Sasuke sighed. " That was sarcasm, Hinata. What are you, blind and deaf too? "

" No. " Hinata's blush returned at full force from her embarrassment. ' _He sounded like he really didn't remember it though... _'

Sasuke sighed again. " Look, the reason why I said your name was because I knew she was going to ask questions and say 'Well you don't know her.' " His voice turned into a high pitched falsetto again with those words. He cleared his throat. " I hardly know what's-her-face, "

" TenTen-chan. " Hinata corrected him, though it fell on deaf ears since Sasuke never corrected himself and continued with what he was saying.

" and I knew a little bit about you, so that's why I said your name. "

" I w-wouldn't consider all you said b-being a 'little bit'. " Hinata pointed out, her frown still gracing her features.

Sasuke sighed agian. " Me and Naruto were taking the Jounin exams a few weeks back. On the third exam, Naruto got a 'brilliant' idea to sneak into the Hokage's office when she was out on a Sake Run with Shizune. What he wanted to accomplish by doing that, I have no fucking idea. " Sasuke closed his eyes and moved to rub the back of his head but stop once he remember he was holding Hinata's grocery bags. " Anyways he got another 'brilliant' idea to look at all the reports of people who were either already Jounin, or is taking the exams with us, 'that way we'll be prephared for whatever came our way', as Naruto put it. "

" That sounds like Naruto-kun... " Hinata trailed off with a smile on her face.

Sasuke stared at Hinata in the cornor of his eye for a little bit before looking ahead again. " Anyway, we came across your file. Naruto thought it was funny to find your file in with the old Jounin Exams Participants. "

" Oh... "

" And as for knowing you're going to take the ANBU exams, it was in your file. "

" Oh... " Hinata repeated not knowing what to say.

" Now as for the blood-line's-- "

" I knew a-about that as well. I asked my f-father that same question about the Hyuuga a-and Uchiha's blood-line some time ago. " Hinata said, interrupting Sasuke so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble to explain himself.

" Hn. "

Awkward silence surrounded the two as they continued on their way to Gray Fox.

Sasuke keep stealing glances at Hinata in the cornor of his eye when he could. He noted that Hinata went back to her 'Shy' self by looking down to the ground, wrapping her right hand around her left wrist and rubbing it softly as if it was wounded or bruised. ' _Dammit... she's becoming uncomfortable around me again... She was looking me in the eye and talking to me... or insulting me just fine until that loser came... How she's not even looking at me. _' Sasuke sighed inaudibly. ' _All my work will not go for nothing. _' Sasuke turned his vision back to the busy street they were on before clearing his throat, earning Hinata's attention. " Look, I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position back there with Sakura. I just didn't want to deal with her about the whole Festival thing, and you were the only way I could get out of the situation. So sorry. " Sasuke kind of spat out the 'So sorry' with out meaning to. He just wasn't use to having to say the 'S-word'.

Hinata kind of tensed at his last two words but hid it, not wanting to see 'weak' in front of him. " Anou, it's alright. I understand. "

" I don't think you do. " Sasuke mumbled under his breath. " You don't have a fucking stalker following you around 24-7. " Was also mumbled under his breath as well.

" What did you say? You were mumbling. " Hinata tilted her head in question as her light lavender eyes studied his face.

Sasuke shook his head, and broke eye contact with Hinata. " Nothing. "

" Oh, ok. " Hinata turned back towards the road.

The silence came back, only this time it wasn't as awkward, but it still wasn't good enough for Sasuke.

A almost silent mumble reached Hinata's ears making her turn her attention back on Sasuke. " Did you just say something? "

Sasuke was quiet for a few moments. His jaw was set, his posture not moving one bit other then the movement of him walking, but he looked as if he was contemplating talking or nothing. That or it looked like he was ignoring her. When he didn't say any thing for almost 40 seconds, Hinata tried to shrink her self, thinking that she was just hearing things, her eyes casted down to the ground. " Oh, s-sorry. " Hinata mumbled, though she didn't really think any thing came out.

" I said 'thank you'. " The words came out through Sasuke's gritted teeth, as if he was forcing him self to say those words.

Hinata's head snapped towards Sasuke. ' _I heard that right... right? He did say 'thank you'... right? _' Hinata tried to swallow the now dryness in her mouth. " Anou... For? "

' _God I knew she was going to ask that... Why the hell did I even say it? _' Sasuke closed his eyes at his own stupidity. He sighed again. " For going along with my story about us going to the Festival tonight. "

" Ah. Well... i-it's fine... But... I do have t-two questions for you. "

' _Of course there always has to be a question with girls... _' Sasuke signed in annoyance. " What is it? "

" Well... why did you say you w-were going to the Festival if you didn't plan o-on it? "

' _Because I did plan on going, I just needed a way to get there. Though I hate to say it, I'm glad Sakura came when she did. _' Sasuke thought silently, not giving away his thoughts through his facial expression or body language.

" I mean, I'm sure y-you weren't going to go, " Hinata tucked one of her long side bangs behind her ear so the wind wouldn't keep blowing it in her face. " all you had to tell her was that y-you were going to train, which I'm sure you were g-going to. That or you j-just weren't going to go to t-the Festival. "

Sasuke scoffed. " Apparently you don't know how damn annoying and persistent Sakura is. "

It was Hinata's turn to scoff, which Sasuke never really heard her do before. " I just found out. " Hinata scoffed again at the current events she just had with Sakura. " I-I don't blame you. I think I would of done the same t-thing if a boy was doing what Sakura did to you to m-me. I shouldn't of asked t-that question. I'm sorry. "

The left cornor of Sasuke's mouth twitched up wards in a small smirk for a second before it fell back down to it's normal frown. He was frowning because he normally does, and the with what she said about 'if a guy did that to her'. He really didn't like that part. " Hn. "

Hinata let out a soft noise that sounded like a groan. " I can't b-believe she actually said all that stuff about m-me, when she had no right to, just to try to turn y-you against m-me. " Her eyes went back to the dirt road. " I mean, we told her that w-we were a... y-you know, " Hinata's voice went to a whisper with her last two words, a pretty blush covered her cheeks. " because of the Festival. So s-she didn't have to say all that she did w-when she doesn't even know any t-thing about me... " Hinata sighed. Yet another person who pin-pointed her as 'weak' automatically with out knowing her. After every thing she went through growing up, all the harsh training she did that nearly killed her self almost every day... people still see her as weak.

Sasuke stared at Hinata in the cornor of his eye so she wouldn't know he was staring. He knew what was going through her mind. She was thinking about how people still labeled her as weak. The same thing happened to him when he was just starting the academy. Even though he was the best student there, every one always compaired him to his brother, so in their eyes, he was never good enough. He was weak compaired to his brother.

" It's a good thing. " He mumbled.

Hinata raised her eyes back to Sasukes onyx ones that stayed focused on the road. " Excuse me? "

" That people think you're weak. It's a good thing. "

" H... Why? "

Sasuke's onyx eyes locked on to Hinata's light lavender ones. " That way their guard will be down, and you'll be able to enjoy the shocked look on their face after you beat their ass, you'll have proven them wrong about you being weak. " A smirk soon found its way to Sasuke's lips.

Hinata's eyes widened, mouthed gaped open and her throat tightened as she was trying to find words to what Sasuke said, but couldn't. She was at a loss for words. Finally she closed her mouth and gave Sasuke a small smile. " Right. "

Sauke turned his eyes back to the road when he noticed him and Hinata were staring at each other since the moment he started talking. ' _Don't want to rush this. _' Sasuke kept thinking in his mind like a personal mantra. " Besides, since you look blind, I'm sure every one will go easy on you. "

' _So much for sweet side... _' Hinata thought with a scoff. " Well at l-least they'll fight me. I'm sure e-every one will be scared to fight you since they'll t-think you have pink-eye. They wouldn't w-want to get infected with your disease. "

Sasukes' blazing black eyes snapped back on Hinata's. " First of all, like you said about your eye color, my Sharingan isn't _pink_, " He said the color through gritted teeth. " Its red. "

" It looks pink to me. " Hinata said with a yawn and shrug.

" Tch, I'd rather have pink-eye then look blind. " He grumbled out in a childish voice with a scowl on his face.

" If you say so. " Hinata's words were said in a sing-song voice. She then picked up her pace, letting Sasuke fall back behind her.

Sasuke glared at the jet blue haired female a few feet ahead of her. Her hands were lightly clasped behind her back. But after a few seconds, his glare softened and a smirk appeared. ' _Would some one weak actually stand up to me, Sakura? You don't even have the gall to say I'm wrong about something. But Hinata on the other hand... Though she's scared to say any thing bad about some one, isn't scared to talk back to me. _' Sasuke's smirk widened but disappeared and his scowl came back as he picked up his pace to pass Hinata and be a few feet ahead of her now.

' _Jerk._' Hinata thought so she started power walking, passing Sasuke once again. Hinata turned her head back to give Sasuke a sly smile, only to have him start to power jog and pass her with a smirk of his own, which made her start to power jog as well to catch up to him. Soon enough, Sasuke and Hinata were running their fastest in the streets of Konoha, trying to beat the other.

* * *

TenTen tapped her nails on the counter her and Naruto were sitting at. She signed in annoyance. " Where the hell are those two? "

Naruto was turned around on his stool with the back of his elbows on top of the counter. His hips and legs making him slightly spin in his stool. " I don't know... Maybe they ditched us? "

TenTen signed again. " Doubtful. Hinata wouldn't do some thing like that, even if Sasuke was with her. Sakura is probably just keeping them with questions and stuff. "

" Probably. " Naruto yawned. " I'm bored. " He continued to spin left to right while looking out the big display window.

" Me too. I wish they would get here already. " TenTen spun her stool one hundred and eighty degrees to mimick Naruto's posture by resting the back of her elbows on the counter and slightly spinning in her chair. TenTen's brown eyes scanned out the display window and tried to see if she could find a glimpse of Hinata or Sasuke. When suddenly, she seen both Sasuke and Hinata running at an awfully fast pace past Gray Fox. Neither of them even seemed to notice they past the place they were supposed to be at.

Naruto jumped off of his stool. " What the hell?! Was that Sasuke and Hinata just now? "

TenTen also jumped off her seat and nodded. " I think so. "

" What the hell were they doing? " Naruto asked as he ran up to the window to try and look out to see if he could still see Sasuke and Hinata, but only seen a trail of dust.

TenTen blinked. When her eyes closed, a image her mind captured of Hinata and Sasuke running. The look on their faces... Sasuke was smirking at Hinata, while Hinata was smiling. TenTen opened her eyes and walked next to Naruto to also look out the window. " They were playing... " TenTen whispered quietly.

* * *

**Done! As I said before the chapter started, this chapter isn't funny like the last two. Um... and as kind of a heads not, I'm not sure if I can make any of the other chapters to Lotus Patch funny like the first two chapters, but I'll try my hardest. Anyways, please read and review your comments. I love comments. **

**Ok! I'm sure a few of you guys will notice I didn't add a certain little... tidbit question in the conversation between Sasuke and Hinata, (and for those who didn't catch it, I'm not going to say it.) I plan on letting that question be asked on the next chapter. So no worries! Every thing will be explain on the next chapter.**

**Oh, and sorry it if it took me a while to Update. When the next chapter will be out... well... I'm going to have to finish writing chapter 9 for Open Up, and once that's out, I'm going to start working on Trust or Betrayal, and work on Lotus Patch on the side.**

**From, Memorias.**


End file.
